Some Things
by The Funky Potato
Summary: They were best friends. They were together. The dynamics of their relationship had changed from friendship to something more. Some things had to change, right ? /SasuHinaShika/Oneshot/AU/OOCness (Just for garnishing).


**Some Things**

A Sasu-Hina-Shika One-Shot

Disclaimer :- I don't own it.

A/N: A totally random idea. Basically Shika-centric.

* * *

><p>"So basically, this is why the case of abnormal molecular masses arises. Now that we've covered parts of the Rate Law, the Law of Mass Action and the Rate of a Reaction, we're going to have pop quiz this week."<p>

Several groans and shouts were heard from the classroom. Kurenai rubbed her forehead and sighed. She could feel her vein throbbing at the base of her neck. She banged her hand on the desk closest to her, waking up a certain Nara slacking off in class.

The whole class shut their mouths in anticipation. He was so going to get it today. Thirty pairs of eyes followed the swaying motion of the lazy boy's head.

"Mhhmm.. Whaz happenin'..?"

Shikamaru straightened his back and stretched his arms in front of him, only for his hands to come in contact with something..

Soft.

And squishy.

Before contemplating further more on the mystery of squishy things and their spontaneous appearances, the Nara was jerked awake by his teacher, grabbing hold of his shoulders and glaring at him with an intensity which could rival Neji's, Sasuke's or Hinata's father.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. OFF YOU GO NOW, BOY..!"

Kurenai grabbed hold of his ear and dragged him out of class, towards the main building of his prestigious -insert sarcastic cough- school. He kept tripping on the hem of the pair of jeans he was wearing, his body banging into random corners.

Why did he come to school today?

Because he was forced out of his bed. His mother kicked him out of his house with his books, clothes and his toothbrush. At 7:00 a.m. in the fricking morning. Adding to his already growing list of troublesome things was the fact that he'd desperately begged on his knees in front of his mother's bedroom window to let him come inside. He'd also caught his deranged neighbor guffawing at him. When he had suffered enough embarrassment, he picked up his belongings from his drive-way, cussed, flipped his whacky neighbor off and began his long walk to school, only to be drenched by the spontaneous rain.

Fuck the weather-men and their sparkling white teeth.

He sighed and pulled his pants up, cursing the Uchiha for not giving him a belt. He should've asked for it in the morning when the boy had seen his dripping body and had thrown his extra pair of clothes at the Nara's face.

Some things never change, do they?

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed and muttered under his breath. He looked around the receptionist's desk in complete boredom. The door of the office opened and the boy gulped loudly at what was to come.<p>

"Nara! Don't keep me waiting!" Tsunade barked from inside. Shikamaru stumbled into the office and stood in front of the Principal, looking at her with disinterest. She crossed her arms and leaned back on her seat. She motioned for him to sit down. Once seated, she slid a paper across the desk towards him.

'_Detention ? For one week ? Troublesome.'_

"You do know what the reason is, right?" She questioned, taking a sip of whatever was sloshing around in her mug. It certainly wasn't coffee.

"Uh.." Shikamaru looked at Tsunade.

Why wasn't she kicking his ass? He practically had touched.. Those things.

"For the love of God.."

Tsunade massaged her temples and leaned on her desk before continuing.

"This is the seventh time you've been caught snoring in class, Nara. I know you have an IQ way above 200, but that does not give you the privilege to sleep during every lecture. This is the last warning I'm giving to you."

'_Wait a minute.. Didn't Kurenai-Sensei tell her about the squishing ?'_

Kurenai-Sensei saved his ass, again. He should probably thank her later. He'd practically molested his teacher in front of thirty students or so, and she never said a word about it to the old hag sitting in front him.

He visibly relaxed and grinned to himself, which earned him a suspicious glance from Tsunade.

"Still not taking this seriously, are you? I'm warning you, Nara. Any more repetition of your 'accomplishments' will lead you straight into a three-day suspension from the school. I don't need lazy slackers wasting my time. You have so much potential. Anyway, no more sleeping in class. Are we clear?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at him, digging a hole through his body.

'_I'd much rather prefer a three-month suspension.'_

Even though is brain was screaming thousands of sarcastic comments at the woman in front of him, he clamped his mouth shut, nodded and stood up from his chair. He started towards the door when he was banged square in the face by the very same wooden necessity.

He clutched his face in pain and felt two hands pry away his fingers from his forehead.

This door banger was going to die by his hands today.

'_Troublesome doors. Troublesome door bangers.'_

"Shi-Shikamaru- kun ! Ar-are you ok-okay ?" Hinata shrieked, sweating and pressing his forehead with her nimble fingers.

Shikamaru winced when she pressed on his bruise.

"I think you're hurting him, Hinata." Said someone, grabbing hold of her fingers. Shikamaru rubbed his reddening bruise cautiously, looking at the third person.

"Uchiha, Hyuga and Nara ! Get back to class. Now is not the time to play 'House'. Teenagers.."

Tsunade glared daggers through them, her upper lip twitching dangerously.

The Hyuga squeaked, the Uchiha glared back and the Nara looked towards the ceiling.

Some things never change, do they ?

* * *

><p>"I heard you groped Kurenai-Sensei in second period today ?" Sasuke asked, his eyes crinkling with amusement.<p>

They both were spending their detentions stacking books in the library, with a hoard of girls following them everywhere.

"I heard you bitch-slapped Suigetsu in gym today?" Shikamaru replied, turning towards the stack behind him. He could see the familiar heads of Sakura and Ino near the Librarian's desk. He stifled a groan and turned around again, only to smack into Sasuke's broad chest. He looked towards the raven-haired boy's face and felt heat rising up his cheeks.

'_Is he even aware of what this close proximity does to me?'_

"He deserved it." The Uchiha glanced towards the entrance of the aisle and silently cursed. The leaders of his so-called fan club were sniffing every nook and corner of the library in order to catch him. He absently grabbed Shikamaru's hand, unaware of the boy's cheeks turning crimson, and led the way towards an old storage room behind the aisle reserved for reference books. They both shuffled inside and Sasuke locked the door, peeking through the openings for any sign of the colors pink and yellow.

"Why don't they ever stop? They should know by now that I don't indulge in this sort of.. Stuff." Sasuke huffed, glaring at the door.

"Stuff ?"

"Yes. Stuff."

"When you say 'stuff', it sounds like you're talking about drugs. Or perhaps bondage sex. Don't ever get into the habit of bondage sex. It's troublesome."

Sasuke's eyes widened and a chuckle escaped his lips. His head shook with silent laughter.

"Bondage sex? Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Shikamaru looked him dead in the eye. Sasuke's eyelids were lowered, his breathing uneven. The humid weather accounted for the way his messy bangs were stuck to his forehead. He felt Sasuke lean down towards him, his face mere inches away from Nara's.

Even though they both were standing in a dusty old broom cupboard, even if half of the female population of their school was looking for them, Shikamaru dubbed this moment to be the most romantic one in his entire teenage life. The only thing missing was a certain someone.

Their other best friend, Hyuga Hinata.

"Is that a blush I see, Nara ?" Sasuke smirked. His forehead brushed Shikamaru's, their breaths against each other's lips.

The door was opened and a squeak was heard. Both the males turned towards the blushing girl poking her fingers and mumbling a string of apologies in one breath. Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in, locking the door securely.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru questioned, looking at the lavender-eyed girl with worry.

"You should've been home by now, Hina. Your father is deranged enough to file a kidnapping case if you aren't home within fifteen minutes after school's ended." Sasuke said, taking her bag from her hands and slinging it around his shoulders.

"Oi.. Don't talk crap about Hyuga-San. Neji will pound our asses if he hears you." Shikamaru said in a voice higher than it usually was.

Sasuke scoffed and pulled Shikamaru towards him by his tie.

"So you'd rather prefer me pounding into your ass?" Sasuke said, his voice sultry and dripping with sensuality, his kissable lips set into a tiny smirk.

The Nara and Hyuga both adorned similar blushes on their faces, the Nara's mouth opened and saliva dripping down his chin and the Hyuga's breath rising and falling quickly.

"Uh.. I-I sh-should pr-probably g-go. It's ge-getting late.." Hinata squeaked out, the color darkening on her cheeks.

"Take me along with you.." Shikamaru squeaked along with her, grabbing hold of Hinata's hand.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. That seemed to relax the other two because minutes later they all were giggling out loud, forgetting about the danger that lurked outside.

"Ne, Ino! I think they both went towards the reference books section.. I even saw Hinata going there.."

"I don't think so.. I mean what would they be doing there ? Playing tongue tango?"

The three clamped their mouth shut, not even paying attention to the way their bodies huddled together, seeking out warmth.

When they heard Ino and Sakura's footsteps fading, Shikamaru let out a breath.

"You never answered my question, Nata." Shikamaru looked sideways towards the other boy, their gazes meeting above Hinata's head.

"Exactly. It's raining outside. It's late. The library's gonna close in about twenty minutes. And you are locked inside a broom storage room with two guys. What are your intentions, Hi-Na-Ta ?" Whispered Sasuke, trailing his fingers on the loose strands of her hair.

"Uh.. I knew that yo-you both had detention today.. And I was ho-home alone.." Hinata stuttered, ignoring the way Shikamaru's fingers inched closer to her hand. She separated herself from her so-called best friends and gave them a small smile before continuing,

"I wa-was bored so I th-thought.. What would be better than sitting at home ? Doing th-this." She gave them a wide smile and inched closer to them.

'_This is it. She's making the first move.'_

Both of their breaths hitched in their throats. Sasuke's eyes widened and Shikamaru's hand trembled.

'_Our dear Hinata is the first one to break the troublesome cloud of sexual tension among us three..I think rain's not going to be a problem anymore.'_

"Wh-what do you mean, Hi-Hina..?" Sasuke stuttered.

"Is th-this what I-I th-think it is…?" Shikamaru followed his footsteps.

She smiled and picked up her bag, which was abandoned on the floor due to their excessive giggling minutes before. She took out two bento boxes and handed each to them both.

"I thought that you'd be hungry.. So I-I made you l-lunch yesterday in hopes of giving them to you today.. But yo-you both somehow landed into detention.." Hinata trailed off, giving them both a dazzling smile with all her whites showing.

Sasuke and Shikamaru stared at the bento boxes in their hands. They looked at each other and sweat dropped.

Their Hinata was always going to be more caring than daring.

Some things never change, do they ?

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru, are you ready ?" His mom called from downstairs.<p>

"In a minute !" He glared at the hair tie in his hands.

Was it just him or was this day going to be the most frustrating of them all ?!

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Sasuke had specifically told them both to wear their hair down. Why ?

"_Because that way I feel more.. Masculine. Kidding ,kidding. You both look adorable, that's why."_

Shikamaru swore under his breath and threw the hair tie on his bed. He bent down to lace his shoes when he heard a knock on his door.

"Are yo-you done, Sh-Shikamaru-kun ?" Hinata peeked in, opening the door and revealing herself.

Shikamaru's mouth popped open at the sight of her. She blushed under his stare and straightened her dress.

She was wearing a purple knee-length dress, her hair curled into ringlets.

"Yo-you look.. Nice." Shikamaru said, choking on his words when Hinata gave him a smile.

"Y-you also look da-dashing, Shika-kun.. Ev-even sexy.. Especially with your hair down." She whispered the last part, turning crimson.

'_This girl is going to be the death of me. And the boy who's waiting for us will be the death of me after I'm resurrected.'_

He cleared his throat and stood up. He grabbed two hair ties from his desk and handed one to Hinata.

"You can use it when the heat gets too troublesome."

"Ah.. Thank you Shika-kun." She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. The Nara gasped audibly and looked towards the blushing girl poking her fingers together. He grinned and leaned down towards her face, kissing her forehead chastely.

If he felt that Hinata had blushed up to ten times more than her usual dosage, that would have been an understatement.

Some things never change, do they ?

* * *

><p>"You should've reached his house by now. Why did you stop here, anyway ?"<p>

They both descended down the stairs and out of his house, towards the garage.

"Otou-san had to leave for a meeting, he'll be joining us later on. So he dropped us off at your place.."

"Us..? You mean Neji and your troublesome sister? Where are they?"

Hinata laughed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hanabi is spending the night with Moegi. It's just I and Neji-nii.."

"Where is he ?"

Shikamaru questioned and looked around. He looked at his watch and sighed. His mother had just scolded him for being late and now she was busy painting her face with makeup.

"Right behind you." The Nara would've shrieked like a girl if Hinata hadn't been watching him.

He turned around and socked Neji in the shoulder, earning a hearty chuckle from the white-eyed male.

"Were you going to run off like a five-year old, Nara ?"

"You're troublesome."

"And that's the second time I've heard you use that word in just a span of fifteen minutes."

"And I'm going to use it again. Neji, you are a troublesome know-it-all."

"Duly noted."

The three laughed and looked towards the door when they heard the lock click into place.

"Are we ready to go, kids ?" Shikamaru's mother asked, straightening her husband's tie.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then, let's leave before we get late. And you know what results when you reach late to the Uchiha residence." Shikamaru's father trailed on, backing the car away from the garage.

The three of them sat in the backseat and answered in unison,

"Glares, dares and tears."

The car was filled with booming laughter.

When they rolled into the Uchiha Manor, the sounds of classical music and the smell of smoked salmon and cotton candy wafted in the air.

Neji separated from them both, in hopes of finding his 'best-friend', Uchiha Itachi.

"When do you think he'll confess?" Shikamaru asked, navigating them both through the affluent crowd gathered there for the annual charity ball.

"I d-don't know.. He was pretty giddy about to-tonight." She replied, almost falling upon Shikamaru when a waiter had hastily pushed her aside.

"Hey, watch it! Troublesome idiot." Shikamaru growled, latching onto her shoulder. They scrambled on the grand spiral staircase together, going towards a certain raven haired boy's room. Hinata knocked on his door and waited. Shikamaru grumbled under his breath and banged open the door, his hair swaying behind him.

They both entered the room. The only light present in there was emitted from a bedside lamp. They looked towards the bed and saw a disheveled Uchiha rousing up from sleep.

'_Great. First he makes us swear on our lives that we're going to wear our hair down. Then he threatens and glares at us at the possibility of getting late. And now, His Troublesome Highness is just lazing around in bed.'_

Sasuke beckoned them to sit down and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He yawned and looked at them in a dazed state, his eyes widening when he looked towards the alarm clock.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm late !" Sasuke yelled, throwing the covers away from his body, clad only in a pair of blue boxers. He reached over Hinata, who was sitting on his bed, to retrieve his phone when he accidently grabbed something else.

Was it just them, or was this day solely contributed to groping someone's mammary glands ?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun !" Hinata shrieked.

"Sasuke! You'd promised we'd do it together !" Shikamaru complained.

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun !" Hinata shrieked again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck ! I'm so sorry, Hina ! I didn't mean to do that !" Sasuke apologized.

"Well, at least someone had fun." Shikamaru moaned.

"I did not enjoy that !" Sasuke denied.

"You didn't ?!" Hinata said, irritated.

"Of course he did." Shikamaru whined.

"I didn't! I-I mean I did b-but.. Gah.. I'm sorry Hinata." Sasuke said, glaring at Shikamaru.

"Hinata?" Shikamaru questioned and looked towards the said girl.

She was sprawled face first on his bed, her breaths shallow. Shikamaru sighed and moved her up so that she could be comfortable.

"Look what you just did! She fainted, again." Shikamaru threw Sasuke's cell phone adaptor on the onyx-eyed boy's head. Sasuke turned around and grabbed him by the neck, wrestling him to the carpeted floor. Somehow during their fistfight, they landed on the bed, either side of their girl.

Sasuke yanked on Shikamaru's hair and his eyes widened.

"You wore your hair down."

"Way to state the obvious, genius."

Sasuke ran his fingers through the Nara's hair which earned him a moan from the lazy boy.

"Sasuke, are you awa-" Sasuke's hand paused at the nape of Shikamaru's head. They both whipped their heads towards the intruder, only to see Uchiha Mikoto staring at them with an obvious adoration in her eyes and tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you three. You finally decided to clear all that sexual tension!" The Uchiha matriarch squealed, clapping her hands in glee.

"Mom, please go." Sasuke groused, his fingers pressing the bridge of his nose. Shikamaru remained frozen in his posture, not able to meet Mikoto's eyes.

"Of course, of course. Now it's just Itachi and Neji. We're going to be a complete fami-" Sasuke closed the door before she could finish the rest of her embarrassing sentence.

"Sasuke-kun ?" Hinata mumbled, leaning on Shikamaru's lean frame.

"Oh you're finally up." Shikamaru said, running his hands through her curls, straightening them.

"Yes, Hina-chan ?" Sasuke answered, removing his half-buttoned shirt.

"Your m-mother's more em-embarrassing than Naruto-kun's mother."

Sasuke huffed, Shikamaru guffawed and Hinata hid behind her bangs.

Some things should change, shouldn't they?

* * *

><p>They had many friends, but they weren't just each other's friends. They had a long lasting 'companionship'. It was odd for them at first.<p>

The relationships of two people barely survived high school. And they were three.

Shikamaru's favorite teacher had just passed away, due to a car accident gone awry. The fact that Asuma-sensei was no longer around to keep his laziness in check had made him cringe, cry and crib.

He'd stopped eating. He used to be in bed all day, smoking two to three packs of cigarettes every day. He never picked up any calls. Whoever came to visit him was just showed out the door because he would refuse to socialize. One day, he'd fainted due to his enraging insomnia and lack of diet.

That's when Sasuke snapped.

The minute Shikamaru had woken up, he was grabbed by the shoulders and was kissed roughly on the mouth by Uchiha Sasuke. When he was shoved back down on the bed, he noticed his surroundings. He'd landed in the hospital.

The door was slid open and a crying Hinata barged in. She ran straight towards him and tackled him, holding him tightly against her neck, whispering sweet-nothings in his ears. He felt the bed creak and looked towards his right, only to see Sasuke enveloping them both into a hug, holding them tightly against his chest.

Maybe it was time for some things to change.

* * *

><p>"It's going to be okay." One day, they both had tried to cheer him up a little by inviting him for a movie marathon.<p>

Shikamaru had reluctantly agreed. He wanted to distance himself from the other two because he knew that he wouldn't be able to control his overflowing emotions for them.

Hinata and Sasuke. The two tattoos permanently etched onto his life. They drove him insane yet they kept him sane. They made him cross his comfort zone yet managed to keep things from not getting out of hand. They both dealt with his laziness yet managed to keep him energetic (most of the time). They both hated Shogi yet played the game with him because they knew it would make him happy.

"Oh my.. Is that poo-poop ?!" Hinata shrieked.

"Yes, Hinata. They're eating poop." Sasuke answered, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"That's just disgustingly troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled and covered his eyes.

"Wh-why are they eating poo-poop ?! I-I mean.. Who fi-finds poo-poop sex-sexually ar-arousing ?!" Hinata screeched, hiding her face in Sasuke's chest.

"I thought we were going to watch 'Just Go With It'. I don't wanna watch two girls making out and eating each other's poop.." Shikamaru whined and flung some popcorn at the screen.

"They are eating poop for fuck's sake ! What is this ?!" Hinata yelled, raising her hands towards the ceiling.

Shikamaru was reduced to a grumbling mess, Sasuke was on the floor, clutching his stomach with laughter and Hinata was looking around for the remote, complaining about people eating their own poop.

Yeah. Some things had definitely changed.

* * *

><p>She had never asked them to hide their close-knit companionship from anyone. She'd just asked them to turn the love and affection down a little, to behave normally in public, mumbling under her breath about how it would 'taint' both of their reputations.<p>

Sasuke was the captain of the basketball team. He was at the top in academics, tying with Shikamaru. He'd never lost against anything, anyone. Ever. He was the most popular guy in their school. He was her idol.

Shikamaru was the student body president. He was a genius, in every sense. He'd never lost against anything, anyone. Ever. He was also the most popular guy in school. He was her idol.

They both were her idols, pushing her to do better.

She didn't want to hinder the path they had shaped for themselves. She didn't want to be the one who declined their progress. She didn't want to be a catalyst which slowed down the rates of reactions.

Little did she know, they felt the same way about her as she did for them.

Hinata was the Editor of their school magazine. She was a mastermind when it came to art, whatever form it was in. She'd lost against many things, many people in her life. Many times. She was not popular, she was loved. And she was their idol.

They were going to make sure that her feelings about herself changed.

After all, some things are destined for change, aren't they ?

* * *

><p>Shikamaru pulled on her hair when they sat under the tree. She looked at him with her doe-like eyes, her fingers paused over the screen of her phone.<p>

"Did you text him ?"

"I-I was goi-going to.."

"Oh."

"Shika-kun..?"

"Yes, Nata ?"

"I think I'm bad for you both.."

"Hinata..?"

"Yes, Shika-kun ?"

"Shut up."

"Bu-but I'm serious..!"

"And troublesome."

"You bo-both deserve someone goo-good looking. Someone strong. Someone wi-with a vibrant ch-charm."

"Where is Sasuke when you need him ?"

"Shika-kun, don't ig-ignore me.."

"Nata, it's true. We don't deserve you. We both are real shitty people and Kami has been generous on our asses and given us someone as precious as you. You are the most beautiful person, inside and out, I've ever laid eyes upon.. You are the strongest person I've met. And your charm ? Hinata, you could smuggle millions of dollars yet get away with it because of your 'charm'. And no, we are not discussing this ever again."

"Oh, Shika-kun.."

Hinata wiped her tears and hugged him, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"You guys started on without me." They both looked up to see Sasuke staring down at them with adoration. He settled down on the grass beside them and gave a peck on their lips, their cheeks specked with red.

"So, why did you ask us to meet you here ? We could've met at my house." Sasuke asked, pulling on Shikamaru's hair tie.

"So that you could take advantage of us both ? No thank you." Shikamaru replied, looking at him with a smirk on his face.

Hinata giggled and intertwined her hands with theirs, snuggling between both the dark-haired boys.

"Spill the beans, Shika-kun.."

"Uh.. I actually.." Shikamaru trailed on.

"You actually..?" Sasuke inquired.

"Go on." Hinata urged him to continue.

"I wanted to say that.." Shikamaru sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"That..?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You look hot like that." Hinata blurted out.

"What ?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Your brash nature is taking a toll on her mental health, Uchiha." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Shut up, Nara. Changing the topic won't help you." Sasuke glared.

"Le-let's try to be peace-peaceful now.." Hinata said sheepishly.

"ILOVEYOUBOTH!" Shikamaru exclaimed at the velocity of light.

"Wha..?" Sasuke's mouth hung open.

"I lo-love you bo-both, too." Hinata squealed, hiding her face in the collar of her jacket.

"Wha..?" Sasuke said, unable to complete his sentence.

"I meant it you know.." Shikamaru mumbled, chucking a stone at the nearby tree.

"I did too." Hinata quipped in.

"Do y-you think you'd be able to love us, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, fear evident in his voice.

Hinata's head hung low, tears threatening to escape. She held onto Shikamaru's hand as if her life depended on it. He gave her a reassuring squeeze even though he was pretty bummed up himself.

"Imuffmuguysmoo.." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What ?" Shikamaru asked, his voice higher than usual.

"I said, I love you guys too."

With that said, Sasuke's face was attacked with kisses, nips and touches.

Who knew that his influence would turn his Hyuga and Nara into wild beasts ?

Shikamaru sighed and laid his head on the Uchiha's lap. Hinata leaned her head down on his shoulder, grabbing his hand and running her fingers through Shikamaru's hair. Sasuke embraced the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the auburn leaves dance with the wind.

Well, some things always change for the better.

* * *

><p>Shika-Hina-Sasu for life !<p>

Anyway, please give moi some love !


End file.
